Stupidity
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Dua manusia idiot itu tengah berdiri di bawah pohon bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih per tanggal 7 Februari 2016, setelah pihak kedua menandatangani surat pernyataan di atas materai. Begitulah kisah ini dimulai. (1/?)


Genre: romance, comedy, slight!angst, yah apapun deh.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **The more that you read, the more things you will know.**

* * *

Surat itu datang ke dalam loker sepatu Sasuke tanpa nama, amplop, dan wangi-wangian lainnya. Bukan pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan surat cinta, hanya saja yang kali ini agak sedikit berbeda. Surat itu ditulis di atas sobekan buku catatan yang sudah menguning dengan tulisan tangan superjelek seperti cakar ayam.

" _Datang ke belakang perpustakaan setelah jam ke-9!"_

Tulis surat itu, dan benar sekali dengan tiga tanda seru. Sasuke sempat mengira surat tersebut adalah surat ancaman atau ajakan berkelahi, sampai ia melihat ada bekas cap bibir berwarna _fuchsia_ di ujungnya. Sempat berpikir untuk membakar surat tersebut dan bersumpah tidak akan muncul ke belakang perpustakaan, namun rasa penasaran Sasuke mengalahkan pikiran rasionalnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan si pemilik cap bibir ini dan melemparkan surat itu langsung ke wajahnya.

Tepat setelah jam ke-9 Sasuke melenggang ke belakang perpustakaan, ia sudah memastikan bahwa surat cinta(?) aneh itu sudah disimpan di saku almamaternya. Sepanjang hari Sasuke juga sudah memikirkan scenario yang mungkin terjadi sambil menebak-nebak siapa gerangan pemilik cap bibir itu. Sasuke mengira bahwa surat itu mungkin berasal dari gadis-gadis agresif seperti Yamanaka Ino, atau kepribadian yang lain dari Hyuuga Hinata. Atau mungkin seorang _geek_ seperti Rock Lee, _well_ mungkin ada yang belum tahu bahwa tidak hanya sekali dua kali Uchiha Sasuke ditembak seorang cowok. Mungkin Sasuke _straight_ , mungkin Sasuke _slash_ , atau Sasuke _bi_ semuanya bertanya tanya, mereka haya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke membenci keduanya. _He's completely asexual_.

Ketika seorang berambut pirang yang sangat familiar datang menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menunggu si pemilik cap bibir _fuchsia_ di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar, Uchiha bungsu tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Seorang berambut pirang nge-jreng dengan iris mata biru dan kulit kecoklatan, Sasuke mengingatnya karena orang itu yang memberikan sambutan saat upacara penyambutan ajaran baru. Ketua Osis, Uzumaki Naruto. Anak kelas tiga yang menjadi kesayangan guru karena baik hati, tampan (Sasuke mengatakannya dengan setengah hati), berprestasi, peraih medali emas olimpiade fisika dan yang paling penting kaya raya. Semua orang di sekolah ini mengagumi sosok Uzumaki Naruto, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"Ah, rencananya aku akan menghampirimu ke kelas kalau kau nggak datang." Entah bagaimana kalimat si Ketua Osis membuat Sasuke mengapresiasi tindakannya untuk datang ke tempat ini, meskipun ia kini semakin meragukan apa maksud dan tujuan Naruto- _senpai_ mengiriminya surat. "Namamu Uchiha Sasuke 'kan? Apa _kanji_ -nya sudah ditulis dengan benar?" Tanya si pirang sambil menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan namanya. Sasuke membaca sekilas kertas tersebut dan menemukan huruf dengan ejaan namanya, ia mengangguk mengiyakan dan kemudian Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku bacakan pernyataannya ya… ehem," Sasuke semakin merasa ganjil dengan gerak-gerik _senpai_ nya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersipu sambil membaca tulisan di kertas yang ia bawa. "Hari Senin, tanggal 7 bulan Februari 2016. Saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini, pihak pertama: nama Uchiha Sasuke, Usia 18 tahun, menyatakan bahwa saya menerima pernyataan cinta dari, pihak kedua: nama Uzumaki Naruto, usia 19 tahun, dan bersedia menjadi pacar pihak kedua. Demikian surat ini saya sampaikan, harap digunakan sebagai mana mestinya. Tertanda, pihak pertama: tanda tangan dan nama terang… " Naruto berhenti dan mempertemukan pendangan mereka.

Bunga sakura di bulan Februari mekar dan perlahan mulai berjatuhan. Angin musim semi berhembus. Namun otak Sasuke seperti beku.

" _I love you_ Uchiha Sasuke!" si pirang membungkuk "kumohon tanda tanganilah pernyataan ini."

Ada dua tipe manusia idiot di dunia ini. Idiot pertama adalah seseorang yang berhasil menjadi juara umum di sekolah dan juga sebagai peraih medali emas dalam perlombaan olimpiade fisika namun 'menembak' dengan cara yang menggelikan. Yaitu dengan mengetik surat pernyataan resmi antara pihak penembak dan tertembak. Idiot kedua adalah seseorang yang menandatangani pernyataan itu.

dan dua manusia idiot itu tengah berdiri di bawah pohon bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih per tanggal 7 Februari 2016, setelah pihak kedua menandatangani surat pernyataan di atas materai.

Begitulah kisah ini dimulai.

.

Saat Sasuke menguras isi tas sekolahnya malam itu, ia menemukan kopian surat pernyataan menjadi pacar(?) yang Naruto- _senpai_ berikan kepadanya. Setelah menandatangani dengan otak yang beku, Sasuke buru-buru meremas kertas tersebut dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia baru sadar bahwa kertas tersebut memiliki dua lembar, lembar pertama adalah surat pernyataan bersedia dan lembar kedua adalah pernyataan tidak bersedia.

...

 _DASAR PIRANG JAHANAM!_ Berani-beraninya ia mencurangi perjanjian! Seharusnya ia bilang bahwa Sasuke memiliki opsi untuk menolak. Sasuke mengamuk dan melemparkan kertas itu ke udara sambil berteriak kencang (dalam hati).

Pelajaran yang bisa dipetik dari kejadian hari ini adalah. Bacalah dengan seksama semua instruksi atau pernyataan sebelum menyetujui sesuatu. Terutama jika hal tersebut dapat mempengaruhi kondisi kejiwaanmu, misalnya _'perjanjian berkencan dengan seseorang'_?

.

 **The end**

.

* * *

Note: Aku selalu pingin bikin fic yang ringan-ringan aja haha. Jadi bagaimana? Sebenarnya ada rencana melanjutkan, tapi mungkin bisa tidak terlaksana. Please feel free to critique or comment, thank you!


End file.
